a change of pace for the new maid
by Kikiya Hono
Summary: an OC of black butler kikiya hono a former assassin is forced to ask the fantomhive manor for help Ciel hakes her stay for questioning but later feels bad for the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this story is a fan fiction of the anime ****Black Butler****. I the arthur own nothing but the plot and the OC.**

I have to hurry, if they don't get help soon i will die. But they still chasing me, wear can I go. If the blade diden't of poison on it I would be fine. But it's slowing me down I have to hurry and get medical attention. I will be able to get it if I'm running around in the middle of the city. I'll have to the countryside, it's more open there, and there less likely to attack of. Plus a lot of nobles live out that way. One of them is sure to have a Doctor.

**...**

There is one, if I'm correct it's the Phantomhive mannor. Well that's a bit of trouble considering my ex comrades have tried to kill the noble that lives there. I believe his name was Ciel Phantomhive. It's amazing that boy was only 13 years old and he is already in charge of the largest toy company in Great Britain. All a need is an bandages to keep myself from bleeding to death. In a couple days I should be fine. Even with the poison I should be fine.

**...**

I finally made it to the gate manner. I tried not to let any of my blood spill on to the driveway. After what seems like an hour, but in actuality it was only 2 minutes, I made to door. I hesitated before knocking because the person who killed my ex comrades was none other than the head butler. He would most likely be the one to answer the door. Regardless of this fact I knocked anyways.

After a few moments of silence, the door opend. The butler looked me over then invited me in. He told me to wait a moment and he would be right back.

A few moments later he returned with bandages in his hand. He quickly wraped the wound on my side. After he was finished he straightened up and looked at me with a small frown.

He asked, "How did a young woman such as yourself get such horrible injuries."

I replied, "it is a very long story that I don't feel like sharing of the time. Thank you for your help that I should be taking my leave now."

As I turned to walk out the door I had footsteps on the stairs I glanced over my shoulder to see the young lord phantomhive descended on the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I'm so sorry for any spelling errors my computer dose not have spell check thank you for reading and sorry it took so long to up-lode the second captor it took ma awhile to figure out how**

"Sebastian why haven't you been answer,"Ciel glances at me, "Sebastian who is this girl."

I had to say something, "I'm sorry lord Phantomhine, I was just leaving." I turn and hurry out the door but before i could get a foot across the threshold i heard something flying toward me. I quickly jumped back into the manner as a kuni, one of mine, lands in front of me.

A few moments later a girl with a fermiler voice comes in screaming that the manner is under attack

"May-Rin is that you?", I ask, she looks at me and her face breaks into a wide smile.

"Kikiya,Kikiya oh my gosh i missed you," she runes over and tackles me, i almost lose my balance in the how can I trust this girl for all i know she could be one of the rival assassin members. I quickly shove her off me and pull a kuni from the pouch on my thigh. This is the first look at myself in a while, my black caprices are ripped beyond repair and my blood stained gray tank top, partly covered by bandages, mostly in tact. Then i notice the odd looks I'm getting from the butler and Ciel, i quickly put my kuni back,straiten up,and formally introduce myself.

" I'm sorry to intrude, my name is Kikiya Hono. I am a former assassin and came here in search of medical help. I'm afraid i cant leave at the present time because I'm being hunted by other assassins however, if you wish me to leave i will comply." I stand there waiting for a reply but all i see is the butler smiling at me and May-Rin running to tackle me again.

"May-Rin wait," comes from the young gentlemen waiting on the May-rin instantly stops, Ciel proceeds to descend the stairs. Once he is about a yard away from me he says, " you may stay till your wounds are healed, but i have some questions for you." He turns to the butler, "Sebastian, prepare a set of cloths for miss Kikiya, and escort her to my study when she is done." With that he returns to the stairs.

"Yes my lord, May-Rin, go prepare a room for our guest, you can talk with her later."

"Al-alright Se-Sebastian," May-Rin stammers then runs off to follow orders.

"Now if you could follow me miss Kikiya, I have a change of cloths for you,"


End file.
